


Blush

by scratchingpost1



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange day for Hermione and Neville in Potions class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

Hermione looked over at Neville's cauldron and shook her head. "It's the wrong color," she whispered. "What did you put in there?" Before he could answer, they heard footsteps.

A shadow fell over their table. "Mr. Longbottom," Professor Snape sneered. "How difficult is it to read the instructions?"

Neville blushed, his face turning the same color as his potion. "It's the right color this time. I'm certain of it."

Hermione tried to push a bit of parchment into Neville's hand, hoping he would read it. He didn't seem to notice. His face had gone from a pink blush to a scarlet. "Neville," she whispered, but he wasn't listening to her.

"Really?" Professor Snape asked. He turned, pointed his wand at the chalkboard and read, "After stirring clockwise two minutes, the potion should turn black." The words on the board glowed for a moment. He turned back to Neville. "This is pink, not black."

"I read the instructions wrong," Neville said, not looking at Professor Snape.

"Obviously." Professor Snape waved his wand at Neville's cauldron. "Evanesco." The potion in the cauldron vanished. "Try again."

As Professor Snape walked away, Neville turned to Hermione with tears in his eyes. "I really thought it said blush, he whispered, "not black."

Professor Snape walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. After everyone settled down and was quiet, he did something that surprised them all. He talked to them. It wasn't a lecture, just a talk.

"You all must know that I have always wished to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is Potions class, but this potion is a key defense against dark potions. As you have not had a very balanced Defense Against the Dark Arts education thus far here at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach you some vital potions."

He looked around at all the students. "As you may or may not know, there is a war coming. The potions you will learn this term are most important in that war. They will protect you when spells cannot. There will be no pass or fail this term. You will stay until you master the potion. Then you will bottle the potion. After that you may leave."

Professor Snape walked back over to Hermione and Neville. "Miss Granger help Mr. Longbottom with his potion. He may be here all day and night if left on his own." He quickly turned and left their table.

Hermione and Neville shared a look as they watched Professor Snape. He was walking towards the front of the classroom and seemed to be trying to hid his face. "That was weird," Neville said.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "I didn't know Snape could blush."

*****

The End


End file.
